Follow the Leader
by NextArtemis
Summary: NEW UPDATE: Chapter 3: Batman is a troll? Really? Chapter 2: Kaldur has to update the Bat-list of rules for the Cave. Wally is not happy. Now a series of oneshots! Chapter 1: Kaldur has a dream about Tula and hangs out with Roy to make himself feel better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Double Update Day! Just a little oneshot on Kaldur since no one really gives him any credit. Most people don't even read stories about him anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kaldur strode into the Cave in an irritated mood. He just had a dream the other night about Tula and it had reinvigorated his mild obsession with her.

"Give it back Baywatch!"

"Never gonna catch me Arty!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

He stared glumly as Kid Flash ran past him with Artemis's music player.

Artemis ran after him and pulled out her crossbow and began taking shots.

"Remember Artemis, no shooting Wally in the Cave. Rule 43 on the Bat-List"

"Relax Kal. Batman can go shove his rulebook up his..."

_Recognize, Batman, Zero Two._

"Uh... you never heard me say that ok?"

Kaldur did not respond and walked toward the kitchen. He listened to the sounds of Artemis trying to escape the Batman's wrath.

"Hi Kaldur!"

Miss Martian never failed to brighten his day with her cheerfulness. He put on a weak smile and made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"Hello M'gann. I am just feeling a little down today. Please excuse my lackluster spirit."

"Hello Megan! **(A/N I shuddered just writing that... How does her voice actor do it?) **Red Arrow is coming over today to pick up his motorcycle! You could go hang out with him."

"Thank you M'gann, I will see if his presence can enlighten my disposition."

Kaldur walked over to the garage and sat against the wall to wait for Roy.

After a few minutes, he promptly fell asleep.

He awoke to the sounds of yelling.

With a small frown, he opened his eyes to see a somewhat amusing sight.

Red Arrow and Kid Flash were standing near what appeared to be Roy's bike, which was a nice shade of electric pink.

"What happened to my bike West?!"

"Well, uh, Rob asked me to uh, put this box on uh, your bike. He said there was something in it you would want."

"I do not want my bike painted bright pink!"

"Gotta go!"

With that Wally ran off in a flash (pun intended) and Roy looked over at Kaldur.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes"

"Hello Roy, how are you"

"Well I was pretty good up until about 30 seconds ago. But you look down. What's wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, I had a dream about Tula and am feeling a bit lonely. I am alright, just a bit down, that is all."

"Well I have the perfect solution for you. I always do this when I have girl problems."

**30 minutes later... (A/N: No matter what you think of the next part, read until the end. It will all make sense.)**

****"Aw that feels so good"

"Mmm yeah. Right there."

"I didn't know it would feel this good."

"See Kaldur, I told you getting a massage would help you feel better. They are the best here. I come here so often I get a discount."

**Get your mind out of the gutter! I am most certainly not that kind of writer. I hoped you enjoyed the ending there, I did enjoy writing that ending. I thought it would be a good idea to write a few oneshots while I recover from writing my bigger works. Thanks for reading and please R&R!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody. I originally intended this story to be a single oneshot, but since I never actually hit the complete, others thought this would be a continued story. So since I feel bad for not realizing, I'm turning this from a oneshot to a series of oneshots about Kaldur (Aqualad) and his interactions with the Team, the Justice League, and everybody in between.**

**This chapter: Kaldur must inform the Team the new rules Batman imposes. Wally isn't happy with the last one though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Do you understand everything Kaldur?"

"Yes Batman, I will inform the Team as soon as possible."

"I expect that they follow these new rules and will not break them. If they do, it will be your responsibility to fix the problem."

"Yes Batman. I understand completely."

Kaldur turned away and walked slowly toward the living area of the Cave, pondering on what to tell the Team since some of the new rules seemed a bit harsh, while others seemed to be very reasonable.

Robin and Wally were sitting on the floor and playing a videogame, too busy shooting each other to realize Kaldur walked in. Superboy and M'gann were in the kitchen "cooking". Artemis was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Zatanna was watching Robin and Wally play, well actually Robin win and Wally lose. Raquel was on her laptop computer, on some social network.

Raquel noticed him first when she looked up from her laptop.

"Hi Kal, what's up?"

Robin and Wally were too engrossed in their game to even realize what was going on.

"Team, I have something to inform you all on. Batman has updated the list of rules for the Cave."

That statement got the attention of the entire Team at once.

Conner and M'gann stopped making out and walked over. Raquel closed her laptop lid in fear. Robin and Wally paused their game and turned around before looking at each other before exclaiming simultaneously.

"The Bat-list? Nooooooooooo!"

"Yes, I tried to talk him out of giving us more rules but you know how that always goes."

The Team had tried protesting the rules on the Bat-list before. It didn't end pretty. Let's just say you don't want to wake up tied to on of the Cave's ceiling fans after going home for the night. It's still a wonder how Batman got Kaldur in Atlantis without anyone noticing.

Kaldur pulled out a list and began to list the new rules.

Rule 46: No shooting of any projectile weapons at anything or anyone unless aimed at a pre-approved target at a designated location. This is an expansion on Rule 43.

"That means no shooting Wally or the floor he's standing on Artemis."

"Hey! I don't shoot him that often. Only when he does something stupid!"

"These aren't my rules."

Rule 47: No spray paint allowed in the Cave without prior approval.

"That means you can't spray paint Roy's bike or anyone else's bike Wally."

"Hey! That was Robin last time!"

Kaldur decided to ignore the comment and continued reading.

Rule 48: Do not leave the Cave in uniform unless you are on a mission or patrol.

"I guess that one makes sense. And Robin, you can't wear Wally's uniform into town and flirt with the girls. Even if it is mildly amusing."

"Humph fine."

Rule 49: No using the Cave's Wifi to illegally download music.

"We're supposed to be better than that Raquel."

"Hey! That new album was expensive! And sold out I might add."

"Not the point. We really shouldn't be the ones doing this. At least wait until you get home."

Rule 50: No "Triple Super Sugar Sugar Sugar Chocolates" allowed in the Cave. Not even the 0.00000000001 calorie reduced diet kind.

"That means you Wally."

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Artemis decided this was the best time to step in. Basically, that meant it was the worst time.

"Calm down, Baywatch, it's only candy."

"ONLY CANDY? IT'S NOT JUST CANDY, IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!"

"Batman never said you can't eat candy, it's just that kind."

"THAT'S THE BEST KIND!"

"And the one that gets you hyper. See how hyped up you are about this?"'

"I AM SO CALM! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO CALM IN MY LIFE!"

Kaldur had enough and decided to stop this screamfest.

"Wally, I will happily buy you some more as long as you don't eat them inside the Cave or return to the Cave within 1 hour of eating them. I'm just going to throw out the ones you keep in your locker."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Wally sprinted down the corridor toward his locker and grabbed his candy, before dashing off toward town to most likely pig out.

"*Sigh* Why is it always me?"

**Yeah... This was a really weird and weak chapter... Please don't judge me. **

******I know many, many authors have written various Cave rule lists and if you have, I'm not trying to copy you, I was considered the existence of one too on my own and these rules are just made up for fun. PM me if you have a problem with any of these or I wrote one too similarly to you by coincidence.**

******Anyway, I'm making this into a small series of oneshots. If you have any story ideas for any future chapters, just leave a review!**

******~The Archer Artemis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update #3! I just realized I haven't updated this in forever. Yeah... I really should be updating more often than this. Well here it is!**

**Just a quick thing, my current username is TheArcherArtemis but I'm going to be changing it in a few weeks to NextArtemis. This is just a quick heads up for my regular readers.**

**I apologize to the readers that saw the 3rd chapter update note but no update, I accidentally didn't click the update chapter button before logging out so it didn't fully update. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Arguing was always common in the Cave.

Silence? Ha, that nearly never happens. The truth in the matter was that either Wally and Artemis would go at it as often as possible or Wally would yell at Robin after losing at some unavoidable bet.

The best example of a bet Wally lost was to see how many cookies he could eat before Miss Martian noticed. He didn't even get to the kitchen before Artemis busted him while Robin got the whole pan without anyone even noticing for the next hour.

However, the current debate among the young teen heroes went straight to their base, their core, their charterer. Batman.

Kaldur walked into the Cave's living area reading, like always, to the amusing conversation.

Robin: He is totally not!

Wally: I don't know, I mean, I did just put out a lot of evidence on this one.

Artemis: I've got to agree with Baywatch on this one, for once. He makes a good point.

Zatanna: When's the last time Artemis said that? You know you need to agree when those two agree on something.

Conner: I don't really know what you mean. He doesn't look anything like one.

The Team was sitting around the center of the room in a circle, obviously inside the heavy debate.

Kaldur: May I ask the nature of this discussion?

Wally: We're all in agreement except for this one bird, Batman is the biggest troll ever.

Robin: Woah hold up! He is nothing like that.

The two sides laid out their support, Wally, as usual, going first.

Wally: Remember on my birthday we had that mission to take down the ice fortresses?

Robin: Everyone remembers Wally, we were all there to hear you complain.

Wally: Well Batman told us FROM HIS JET that I had to go run across the country to deliver a heart. He then said for half of the Team to go use a PLANE to go to two of the ice fortresses, then the other half to use an OPEN COCKPIT PLANE to go to the other ice fortresses. I mean, he was just being a massive troll with his directions.

Robin: Well, the Batwing isn't exactly conventional air traffic, which he said was down.

Wally: But he literally told you to use "planes" to go fight the air fortresses. Do you guys just just plan these things out?

Kaldur: I would not so easily accuse our team sponsor. He always acts in the best interest for the Team.

Wally: Pfffttt, yeah right. Go hunt a random gorilla in the jungle guys. It was pure luck that Brain was there.

Robin: You can question actionable intelligence all you want but either way or, we still do good.

Wally: Yeah, I'm not denying that, saving Queen Perdita was definitely a highlight but Bats should give us a way easier time with some of these things.

The Team was enraptured with this debate and completely missed the computer announce the arrival of a member of the Justice League save one knowledgeable leader.

As he removed himself from the group, he greeted Batman in the mission room.

Kaldur: Hello, Batman, is there a mission for us?

Batman: No, I just overheard the conversation on the security system.

Kaldur: You watch us on the security system?

The bat costume dressed hero remained silent, although his ever-present glare darkened slightly.

Kaldur: Well at least they still haven't found out about your extra training which the Team keeps getting.

Batman: If you expect a troll grin, you're hoping a little too much. Just wanted to make sure the cover of the training is kept secret.

Kaldur: Is there another one of these missions coming up?

Batman did not answer, and instead, produced a black envelop with an silver embossed symbol of a bat on the front.

He turned around and walked back to the Zeta Tube, and after accessing the correct code, made his way back to his BatCave.

Kaldur watched him go before looking back at the Team. They were still engrossed in their discussion, Zatanna now taking the side of the bird and Robin and Wally looking as though they were about to break out in violence.

Safely hidden in the mission room and from the unaware eyes of his teammates, he opened the envelop.

It had a brief message.

"_The next mission will be in 5 days. No cycles."_

The letter was like all of his other ones that the Bat usually gave to Kaldur, white text on a black paper, the standard BatStationary. Except this one contained one significant difference.

On the bottom of the letter, Batman had drawn a picture.

A troll face covered by the BatCowl.

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been so busy with my life, and don't get much sleep anyway so I'm just fitting in updates where I can. I know it's been about a month since the last update.**

**Anyway, I've always thought of Batman as the biggest troll ever since he does send the kids to do something with a twist. He sent Captain Marvel, who he knew was younger, to babysit the Team, sent the Team to fight flying ice fortresses on flying vehicles after telling them that air traffic was down. I know the BatWing is upgraded by Batman but it looks just like the F-117 Nighthawk, which ****to maintain stealth ****can't even reach supersonic speed, so it is a conventional aircraft. Good going Batman.**

**~The Archer Artemis**


End file.
